


Bucket

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 2 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeKurt Anderson-Hummel is not one to run away from a challenge.





	Bucket

“Oh, this is going to suck _so much_.”

“Come on, Kurt, we don’t have all day.”

“Remind me, why am I doing this?”

“Because you’re not one to refuse a challenge.”

“Remind me to murder Isabelle for making me do this.”

“Noted. Now come on, I’m all set.”

“Be sure you get it all, I am _not_ doing this again.”

Closing his eyes, Kurt took a few deep breaths, steeling himself for what was about to come. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Grinning, Blaine pressed the record button on his phone, and nodded to let Kurt know it was filming.

“Hello, everyone, Kurt Anderson-Hummel here.” Kurt started with a smile on his face. “I’ve been nominated for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge by one and only Isabelle Wright. I accept the challenge, I also donated, and before we proceed…” Kurt paused, bending down to pick up the bucket previously filled with cold water.

“Before we proceed, I’d like to nominate Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and my dear husband-“

“Wait, what?!”

“-my dear husband who so rudely interrupted me, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.  Okay, here goes.” Closing his eyes, Kurt lifted the bucket and in one swift motion he poured the water on his head.

“Ahh, that was freezing!” He gasped, shivering in the middle of their shower cabin. “My nominees, you have twenty-four hours!” He winked into the camera, adding a small wave right before Blaine stopped the recording.

Grabbing the towel and wrapping himself in it, Kurt grinned at Blaine who was looking at him without a hint of amusement on his face.

“Nominating me? That was cold, Kurt.”

“Oh, trust me, I know exactly how _cold_ it was.” Kurt arched his eyebrow. “You married me, so if I have to go through with this, then so do you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.” Blaine grumbled, sighing in defeat when Kurt gave him a pointed look. “Fine, let’s get it over with.”

“Now you’re talking, husband.”

* * *

**[From: Rachel]**

KURT ELIZABETH ANDERSON-HUMMEL, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!

**[From: Mercedes]**

HELL TO THE NO, BOY

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168120897624/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
